Payback
by nattiebroskette
Summary: Dean Ambrose gets his wife, Sarah, back for teasing him after Raw in a very hot way. A one-shot featuring the pairing from my story Shielded, but it stands alone.


**Warning: Adult Content Ahead!**

#*#*#

**Authors Note: I own nothing to do with WWE. I only own my OC, Sarah, and this story.**

#*#*#

Dean Ambrose woke up early one morning with his wife cuddled close into his body. It was freezing outside and she was using his body heat to attempt to stay warm. He didn't really want to move, but he had an early morning media blitz to do, so the blonde attempted to get up without disturbing her, but he didn't have any luck.

"Morning baby." Sarah said sleepily. "Morning babe. I'm sorry. I was trying not to wake you up." Dean responded. "That's okay. I wanted to see you before you left this morning anyway." she said. "Really? What kind of send off am I getting?" the blonde teased. Sarah reached for his boxers and ran her hand along his length lightly before giving him a sweet kiss and moving her hand away. "Have fun this morning. I'll see you later baby." the brunette said with a mischievous grin as she burrowed back under the blankets.

Dean gaped at his wife and leaned over to rasp in her ear "That was cold my dear wife. You will pay for that after the show tonight." "Looking forward to it." Sarah said in an amused tone of voice. He brushed her hair aside and nipped down on her weak spot, which made her moan, before saying "Just wait babe. Just wait." The brunette simply giggled in response before falling back asleep.

_'You're gonna regret teasing me babe. Trust me on that.'_ Dean thought before walking out the door. _'You'll see..'_

#*#*#

Sarah was backstage during Raw, watching Bad News Barrett's match against Damien Mizdow with Nikki Bella. "So you totally teased Jon this morning, huh?" the Bella asked. "Oh yeah. It was kinda fun actually." the younger woman replied. "I bet, especially because the sex between you two is gonna be mind-blowing later." Nikki teased. Sarah blushed and turned her attention back to the show.

After the match, Dean came out with the title contract for FastLane and tied Barrett to the ring post before making the Brit sign it. Backstage, Sarah was actually getting turned on by the sight because it reminded her of all the times her and the blonde had experimented with bondage. She bit her lip and saw the twinkle in her husband's eye. Sarah knew she was in for it later, and she honestly couldn't wait. The brunette said good night to Nikki and made her way to Dean's locker room to get their stuff gathered. She was going to get him to head back to the hotel now since she was so turned on by his actions. Sarah opened the door and let it close behind her. The brunette was starting to pack things into his gear bag, when she heard a raspy voice say "So, how should you pay for this morning babe? Huh?"

#*#*#

Saran turned around and there stood her husband. Dean was leaning against the wall, still wearing his ring gear and leather jacket. He straightened up and walked over to her, much like he did to his opponents in the ring, and asked "Well?" She looked up at him with her brown eyes and replied "However you want me to. I'm completely yours tonight." The blonde had to stop himself from groaning and he responded "So, if I wanted to bend you over that bench and make you cum so hard you passed out, I could?" She swallowed hard as her heart began to race and breathlessly replied "Yes." Dean grabbed her wrist and spun her around so that her back was facing him and he said in a husky voice "I was hoping you would say that babe." before grabbing her other wrist and pulling it behind her back as well. The blonde grabbed a zip-tie that he had left over from his segment and bound her wrists together with it.

Sarah gasped loudly, which made him smirk. Dean's lips lowered to her neck and he started working her weak spot over with his tongue and teeth until he left a mark. She moaned loudly and it actually made him chuckle. "Looks like someone is gonna need help keeping quiet." the blonde said before walking over to his gear bag and tearing off a strip of tape from the roll he used on his hands. Dean walked back over to his wife and kissed her passionately before gently placing the strip on her mouth. "Is that okay?" he asked quietly. The brunette nodded and he gave her an impish grin.

Dean led Sarah over to a bench in the locker room and took his jacket off. He laid it on the floor before having her kneel on the floor. The sweetness got to the brunette. Even when he was being dominating, her comfort was always first and foremost in his mind. The blonde stripped his clothes off and gently pushed his wife so that she was bent over the bench. He knelt behind her and bunched her dress up so that he could gain access before tearing her panties off. Sarah moaned in response and Dean nudged her legs further apart before running his fingertips along her dripping wet sex.

"Oh fuck, you're so fucking wet for me. You really want this, don't ya?" the blonde groaned before positioning his hard length at her tight entrance. Sarah nodded in response and wiggled her ass against him, which succeeded in teasing him even more. With a growl, Dean entered her hard, which made her moan. It was loud despite the tape over her mouth. He tangled his hand in her brown hair and he pulled on it as he began thrusting within her fast and rough. Her back arched from him pulling on her hair and it only brought him inside her deeper. His hips were pistoning inside her and she was writhing beneath him. The blonde draped himself over her back as he nipped at her neck. The brunette's legs were beginning to shake and she was tightening around him. "Are you gonna cum for me? Are you gonna cum all over my cock?" he rasped in her ear. She could only whimper and nod her head in response as her body started shaking. "Do it. Cum for me, right fucking now!" he rasped harshly in her ear. Sarah's eyes closed and she screamed against the tape as she reached her mind-blowing orgasm before collapsing bonelessly onto the bench. "Fuck!" Dean grit out as he came explosively hard with her before slumping against her still body.

#*#*#

Dean kissed her back before raising up and finding his knife. He released his wife from the zip-tie and gathered her into his arms. The blonde removed the tape from her mouth and threw it away. He kissed her lips gently and said "Come on back to me babe." Slowly, Sarah's eyes fluttered open and she gave him a soft smile. "There you are.." Dean said with a grin.

Dean took her into the bathroom and started the shower. He set his wife on the counter and kissed her passionately while rubbing her wrists and stripping her dress off. When the water warmed up, the blonde plucked her up and got into the shower with her. "Are you okay babe?" Dean asked while they washed each other off. "I'm fine, just exhausted." Sarah assured him. "We'll get out of here when we get done and go to bed. Alright?" he told her. "Sounds wonderful to me." the brunette said as she leaned into his body. The blonde leaned down and gave her a kiss before murmuring "I love you Sarah." "I love you too Jon." she murmured back.

Once they were finished and dried off, the couple got dressed. Dean made her put on one of his hoodies to make sure she was warm and led her out of the arena and back to the hotel. They cuddled into each other in bed and fell into a satisfied slumber quickly.

#*#*#

**This idea wouldn't leave me alone after last night on Raw. So, let me know what you thought about this. Good or bad.**


End file.
